Robbie’s reasons Christmas is terrible
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: My attempt at something a little humerous, slight indications of Robbie and Sportacus, if people like this I might go one, but really just for fun!


I don't own any of these characters. This is just intended as a little bit of fun, so please view it as such. Robbie and Sportacus Slash well just a little, so if you don't like don't read. My one attempt at a piece of seasonal humour. If any one likes it then I might carry this on with something like Sportacus finding this list.

Robbie's reasons Christmas is terrible.

All that fuss for a pair of socks.

No dought, none you will get a cold on Christmas day.

Christmas photos, you will look back at them and think oh my god why!

Little kids on sugar highs, believe me totally annoying!

Christmas games, I mean really what's the point in Pictionary?

TV suddenly turns really, really boring.

Ending up half frozen, okay that was partly my own fault I was pretending to be a snow man at the time.

Shopping for gifts, I tried it once, far too exhausting.

Christmas lists, do people seriously expect to get everything on them?

Dressing up as Santa, bad idea unless you want every kid in town to recite their whole wish list to you.

Secret Santa granted all you'll get is another bottle of wine or a pair of socks.

Snow ball fights, getting hit by those things really hurts.

Having too much to eat, strangely that's even possible for me.

Christmas specials, really what is the point half the time?

Totally pointless presents. (Grandma's yearly woolly sweater any one?)

Getting snowed in, it's only fun until you get bored.

Ice skating, they talked me into it one year, far too many bruises to count.

Making snow men, why bother they are only going to melt.

Films you've seen far too many times, yawn not miracle on 34th street again!

Christmas lights, somehow there is always one bulb that you can't get to work no matter how many times you replace it!

Turning on your Christmas lights, sure to blow the main fuse and plunge you into total darkness.

The cold, no matter how many layers you put on your somehow still cold.

Ice . . . what else do I need to say but slippery.

Dressing up as a gingerbread man, bad idea when Ziggy is around he tired to eat me.

Too much turkey, really it does eventually get to you.

Decorating the Christmas tree, every time those kids start bouncing around all my decorations fall off the tree and I have to spend ages putting them back on.

Getting the star on top of the tree, I fell of the ladder and then the tree fell on me.

Christmas trees themselves; pine needles are a pain to keep having to clean up.

Christmas parties, you don't really want to go, but you feel you have to so you're in the spirit of things.

Smart cloths, no one really actually seems to care . . . but we do it to ourselves any way.

Holly, prickly stupid stuff.

Mice pies, seriously if you bake them wrong they can be used to knock people out.

Quews, there every were for no apparent reason.

Pre order, if you want anything over Christmas, and I mean anything this is a ritual you HAVE to go threw to get it. (Sigh)

Ivy, windy stuff, I ended up wrapped up in it a few years ago when I decided to try using some of it to decorate.

Sickening displays of affection, they seem to be much more frequent this time of year and at Valentine's Day.

Roasted chestnuts, I can't see what all the fuss is about personally.

Wrapping presents, people are only going to pull the paper off . . . seems a waste of time to me.

Grey skies, would it really hurt for it to be blue?

Clear skies, because you know that means it's going to be freezing.

Baking Christmas cake, somehow the kids can smell it; they all promptly turn up just when it's cool enough to beg for a peace.

Christmas singles, usually from a band you have never heard of and never hear of again.

Getting too drunk, really never worth it.

Every one being too happy, it's always means they get miserable after words.

Staying up far too late, late is one thing too late entirely different then you miss most of Christmas sleeping trust me I know.

Getting to excited over Christmas, after all then the actual event becomes a huge let down.

Christmas number ones, there just so diabolical you wish they would just stop playing it.

Staying up to watch for Santa, I really am getting to old for that and I never see him any way.

Christmas cards, I got cramp writing my ten to my family.

Misplacing the receipt for the present you got, you just know when you do their going to want to return it.

Christmas hits, the same songs in an endless loop over and over again, it's enough to make you want to scream it really is.

Shops being closed, it's just aggravating even if it is only for a couple of days.

Christmas offers, you know there not really but somehow you just can't seem to stop yourself from getting it any way.

Completion CDs, Oh god no!

Tinsel Stupid stuff that never stays on the tree and seems to prefer hanging on me instead . . . really I promise I'm a tinsel attractor of some kind.

Advent calendars, why only one and why only open one door a day? That's just cruel.

Christmas carols, one more off key rendition of away in a manger and I think I may just have to hurt someone.

Socks . . . they need banning as Christmas gifts seriously.

Thank you notes, you said thank you on the day so why write to say thank you again?

Christmas cartoons, almost as bad as the Christmas films.

Candy canes they brake far too easy.

The retelling of scrooge, this has to be like the millionth version of this I've seen and yet somehow they still expect it to make an impression on me. (Shrug)

Christmas pantomimes a total waste of time as far as I can tell.

Getting talked into taking part in the Christmas pantomime, how they talked me into that this year I'll never know. Apparently I'm playing the prince and elf boy is the princess I'm never going to live this down!

Christmas stockings, there far too small for the presents I want.

Any kind of woolly cloths, be it jumpers scarves or whatever they always itch.

People saying merry Christmas to you, I ended up losing my voice last year because I said it over and over to many times.

Snow, it may look lovely but it's cold and often covers ice as I found out to my peril one year.

Christmas tree chocolates, for some reason they never taste very nice.

Mistletoe, getting caught under it with Sportacus, not that he is a bad kisser but . . . hang on . . . what am I saying. . . ?


End file.
